The Locked Soul
by ourheroregina
Summary: Missing Year AU. Prince David offers a job for Robin Hood - he needs to protect a mysterious chamber. One day curiosity wins over and Robin finally figures out what or rather who he's protecting.


**The Locked Soul - Outlaw Queen One Shot**

When Prince David offered a job in the castle for Robin Hood, he took it without hesitation. It ensured safety and warmer home for his son and his men while that crazy wicked witch was out there doing her tricks. Robin would've been a fool to turn down an offer like that.

But it's the middle of the first week, and Robin's already bored out of his mind. When the prince voiced his offer, Robin expected some real work, maybe protect the castle or something like that, something that would require some actual work, but this job turned out to be a protection of a chamber. All he needs to do is make sure that no one except princess and prince enters it.

Robin's used to running, moving, fighting, stealing, doing anything and this sitting in one place is driving him crazy. No one has tried to come into the room, no one even walks through this dark corridor; the place he's working at is strange, dark and empty, Robin doesn't really understand why he's needed here. It's the highest and most distant tower of the castle, the coldest place in the whole palace. He doubts that anyone would dare to come here.

Sometimes, when the days become very long, Robin starts wondering what is in that chamber. He was told the very first day of working that no questions should be asked and that he wouldn't enter the room without a real emergency. And Robin was okay with that at first, but now when he spends hours during nothing, he starts thinking about what (or rather who) could be behind those thick wooden doors.

Robin snaps out of his thoughts when he hears soft steps in the corridor and it doesn't take long until the princess appears with a trait of food. She smiles at him kindly and tells him that he can have a break for half an hour.

Although he's drowning in curiosity, he nods and walks away, uses his free time to see his son, to talk to the boy and play for a bit since he spends most of his time guarding these damned doors now.

That half an hour passes way too quickly and Robin's rushing back because the princess doesn't really like when he's late. He finds her outside the door and she looks angry, the trait of food she's holding in her hands looks untouched.

She tells him that today she's not going to come anymore (and she was supposed to come, she comes here three times a day with a trait of food, and it's only afternoon now) and Robin nods his head, all questions left unasked.

The princess nods, wishes him a good day and leaves, muttering something under her nose.

When she cannot be heard and seen anymore, Robin sighs and rests his back against the wooden doors. He's so damn tired of this job and he misses his son and maybe he could just throw everything away and come back to the Sherwood forest and –

And then he hears it.

A cry.

He's frozen for a moment, all thoughts vanished from his head. He hears another sob, this time louder and his heart starts beating faster.

He's never heard that before, the room's always been quiet but now…

All the gods above! Someone is locked in there!

Robin tells himself to calm down, to ignore it. It's none of his business and he really needs this job, he cannot risk it. But then he hears another sob and shakes his head to himself.

Damn it.

Curiosity wins.

He looks around, makes sure there's no one around to watch him – it would be a shame to lose a job and a safe haven for Roland over his curiosity – and with one last deep inhale, Robin pushes the door of the chambers open.

The room is dark – dark heavy curtains cover the windows, making it as dark as night, only a small candle is lit by the door but it's enough to illuminate the room. It's enough for Robin to see that there's someone in bed which is standing in the middle of the room.

He inhales deeply, takes one of his arrows in case this someone is dangerous and takes a step closer.

His eyes widen when he sees her.

The Evil Queen.

Her long hair are a mess over her head, her eyes as dark as ever, but he doesn't think it's a makeup. She's dressed in a black nightgown. There's a black thing on her wrist, and that hand is tied to the edge of the bed. Her other wrist is wrapped with bandages.

He blinks a few times to make sure that he's not mistaken, after all he's never seen her, only saw portraits and paintings of her and he could be easily mistaken. After all, the prince and the princess told him and his men that the Evil Queen didn't come back with them, that the Wicked Witch was making everything up.

So he doesn't understand.

Why would Snow White keep the Queen, the Evil Queen locked in her castle? If she really wanted to hurt that woman, she could've killed her.

Robin freezes when he hears a whimper and when he looks at her, he finds her staring right back at him.

She looks so vulnerable, his heart clenches.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Robin assures her but he doesn't think she's afraid, no. She glances at the thing on her wrist before rolling her eyes and turns to look at him again.

For a moment she just stares at him but then she frowns and spits, "Pity" before turning her face away from him and closing her eyes.

Robin cannot help but be surprised by her response. He wants to say something, to ask her why she's being kept in here but the Queen has already turned her face away from him and he doesn't think she'll speak. Instead she may tell the Prince or Princess that he was here and then he'll be screwed.

He rushes out of the room without a word, closes the door behind himself, pressing his back against it as he lets out a shaky breath. It's none of his business what the Prince and Princess are doing to the Queen, he reminds himself, he has no right to do something about that vulnerable woman locked in the chamber.

So he promises himself to never enter the chamber again, thinks that if he wants to keep safe the ones he loves he has to forget about it. About her.

And he keeps his promise.

But the Queen's face never leaves his mind.

(..)

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
